Find out in Hell
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: As six tree friends sit down to listen to questions and answer them, they're also here to take the pain anyone has to throw at them. Although they may complain, they have to do it.
1. Chapter 1

The camera shows a female fox trying to set it up correctly. She soon smiles as she goes to stand by five other animals. Another fox, a nepative, a polar bear, a wolf, and a porcupine cat mix.

The female fox has pure white fur with aqua tipped ears, paws, and tail. She has icy blue aqua eyes, an aqua nose, and an aqua stripe under her eyes. She's wearing a light aqua hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots, along with black glasses.

The other fox is male, with gray fur and white tipped ears, paws, and tail. His eyes are green. He's wearing a green zip-up jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and black slip-on Vans, along with a skull choker and black glasses.

The nepative is wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and red fingerless gloves. He has pure white fur with a blue left ear, eye, and paw. His left side red.

The polar bear has pure white fur, pure red eyes with faint blood stains running down his cheeks. He's wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up, light blue jeans, and black combat boots.

The wolf has dark red fur, a green left eye, and a yellow right eye. He's wearing a black scarf that's black and gray checkered. He also has a piercing in the right side of his bottom lip.

The porcupine cat mix has dark gray fur with purple eyes and red quills. He has on a black hoodie and a nose ring.

"Hello!" the female fox speaks, waving at the camera as she smiles. "I'm Grim Ruin, singer and rhythm guitarist of Death Nights. I'm here with my friends, Broken, Risky, Azrael, Skylar, and Destrey."

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!" Skylar, the porcupine cat mix, screams happily as he waves as well.

"Okay," Broken, the male fox, says as he puts his paws up. "I'm sorry for Skylar's outburst. He's been a bit hyper today. Anyways, I'm Broken Ruin, the lead guitarist of Deathly Nights. I'm very glad to be here today with my best friends, and to be talking to you guys. Azrael is out bassist, and Risky's our drummer. Skylar and Destrey are just here for the fun, and sometimes they help us in notes and whatnot."

"ANYWAYS!" Risky, the nepative, shouts, jumping up and down. "We're here so you guys can ask us questions, and maybe ask us dares! We can't deny anything, so please be calm! AH, WHAT THE HELL! GO CRAZY!"

"Well... now that you all know us, we're waiting for your guys' dares or questions." Azrael, the polar bear, says as he smiles at the camera.

"Also! This story might change! And when I say change, I mean the way we talk!" Destrey, the wolf, tells the camera. "We're going to see how well we can do with this, then Grim will decide if she wants to change it."

"SO, PLEASE REVIEW OR WHATEVER! WE LOVE YOU, SLAYERS!" Risky shouts happily, as he's still bouncing around.

"Risky! Be careful!" Grim warns, trying to grab the boy's hoodie, but being out of reach, she only grabs his tail. The young drummer screams in shock, ripping his tail out of the fox's grasp, and stumbles forward, slamming into the camera and knocking it down.

"Risky!" Destrey gasps, as the other five rushes over to his side.

"Oh my, God! Is the camera okay?" Skylar says jokingly. Risky glares at the other male, and punches him in the face, making him fall backwards. Azrael sighs as he picks up the camera and points it to him.

"Goodbye, slayers! Hope to hear from you guys soon!" he says, waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Grim is found, once again, trying to adjust the camera so it's pointing towards the six of them. Once she finally get sit right, she smiles and sits down on a very crowed couch that holds everyone.

Grim: I think I'm just gonna leave it like that.

Skylar: Should've done that last time, fucktard!

Grim: Well sorry, but I didn't think I was gonna be up so late!

Destrey: HEY! Let's just get these questions and dares over with, okay?

Azrael: Agreed. Now as you can see, Grim did change this a bit. She thought it'd be easier, and that it wouldn't break the rules, since it's not really harming anything. So, we have tw-

Grim: BACK OFF!

Skylar: YOU!

Grim makes a growling sound as she shoves Skylar to the ground. Upon falling out of his spot, he grabs onto Grim's arm, dragging her down with him. The other four spread out, finding more room.

Broken: Much better! Anyways, we have two slayers who reviewed, thank you for that. Let's get on with this!

**XenatheAlienChick asks and dares:**

everyone:do you guys watch anime?

risky:how is it that you dont have diabetes yet?

skylar:why were you glaring at me at that one moment?

risky and broken:if possible re enact llama's with hats with risky as carl please _

azrael:um play the most impossible song on guitar hero

Everyone looks at each other, as if asking one another the same question. Finally, Destrey speaks.

Destrey: We don't really watch any anime. We've watched maybe... three or four episodes of that High school of the Dead, and then we stopped.

Risky: AND I DON'T HAVE DIABETES BECAUSE I'M STILL CONSIDERED DEAD!

Skylar: I was glaring at you because I could.

Broken leans over and hits Skylar.

Skylar: OW! OKAY! I'M SORRY!

Broken and Risky gets up and takes another camera before leaving. While they leave, Azrael, Grim, Destrey, and Skylar sit there in silence.

Grim: So... Skylar...

Skylar: Yeah...?

Without warning, Grim kicks Skylar in the leg, making him cry out.

Skylar: WHAT DID I DO?

Grim: Dunno. Just felt like doin it.

Broken: Ha ha! They said I could never teach a llama to drive!

Risky is inside what looks like a military truck, driving it at a high speed, while driving towards a cliff and making llama noises.

Broken: NO, LLAMA NO!

Risky drives over the edge.

Broken and a beat up Risky come back, Broken holding the camera.

Broken: Best. Dare. EVER!

Risky: I think I got glass lodged in my ear.

Broken: You'll be fine.

Broken and Risky sit back on the couch, both looking over the next thing.

Azrael: Uh... do they one for bass? Because I can't play the guitar.

Grim: Yeah, he sucks at it! I don't know why!

Azrael, getting irritated by her comment, punches her arm. She makes an awkward crying sound, one that makes the others chuckle.

Grim: Okay, what's the next thing?

**Superluckystar asks:**

Well I have one. For Risky. God you act so adorable! * cough cough * I mean has anyone heard of a little thing called rave party.

Risky giggles as his tail gets much more fluffy.

Risky: T-Thanks!

Grim: Uh... I don't think anyone has, but now...

Skylar: WE GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!

Azrael sighs, throwing papers behind him.

Azrael: Well, that's all for today! Or night! I don't know, because it's fuckin 3:35 A.M... GRIM! GET YOUR ASS TO BED!

Grim: Tch... YOU'RE NOT MY DAD, AZRAEL! AND IF YOU WERE I STILL WOULDN'T LISTEN!

Broken: Okay, uh, this was all the questions we got. Remember, ask anything. We'll answer it with 100% truth. Dares are also welcome!

Grim: And Whiskers, I might have to do dares, but I will still hunt you down. So be careful kiddo.

Grim gives the camera a smile, showing it unusual sharp teeth. Broken just chuckles slightly, patting his sister's head.

Destrey: Well, that's all we got! Goodnight and goodbye!

Everyone waves goodbye, as Skylar gets up and turns the camera off.


	3. Chapter 3

The camera shows seven tree friends instead of six. The newest tree friend is a light blue wolf with green-blue eyes, white wings, and different colored stars and four-pointed stars all over his body. He has a red nose, and seems to be very frightened.

Grim: Hello, slayers! We have a new family member with us! This is Haku.

Haku looks at the camera, his body shaking with fear.

Destrey: Haku was injured while flying today, and we took him in. Turns out he has no family, no memory, and no one seems to like him for reasons unknown.

Haku shows his wings, which are bloody and torn, along with some feathers missing.

Destrey: So, he's here with us, until he feels like leaving. You guys can ask him questions and dares, but please make the dares soft. As you can see, he's very scared, so we're not sure how much he can take before he has a panic attack.

Azrael: So, here's the questions and answers!

**XenatheAlienChick asks and dares:**

broken and risky:glad you liked the dare so broken please dress up as mine turtle and explode as many people as you can and dont forget to say hello first and risky dress up like the i liie trains kid and make people get hit by trains like i said pleeeeeeease! X3

Grim: Also, Risky got candy, so...

Risky: YES! AND YES!

Broken: This atta be fun!

Broken and Risky grab a camera and leave the house. As they leave, Haku jumps at the sound of the door slamming. Skylar tries calming him down, only to have the younger boy curl into a ball and hide.

Broken goes to a park in Oak City, dressed up as Mine Turtle from ASDF. Many animals there, chatting, laughing, sitting, and walking. Broken can't help but smile as someone comes up to him and waves.

"Hello!" he replies, before blowing up. He kills at least thirty people, excluding himself. He laughs, happily swaying his tail as he makes his way home. As he's walking, he aims the camera at himself.

"And that, my little slayers, is how you kill people! But, you have to have the spell on, or you're gonna kill yourself in the process." he speaks, still laughing and smiling.

Risky, also in a populated place, is dressed up at the 'I Like Trains' child from ASDF. He's, of course, smiling as he walks down the street. He looks at all the citizens of Night City, seeing how many of them will lose their lives.

"I like trains!" he says happily. A second later, a large train comes by, making him scream in fear as he runs off and hides from the giant vehicle. His body shakes as he listens to the train rush by, earning a scream of horror from everyone else. Once it's done, and the train is out of sight, Risky has killed at least seventy people. With shaky legs, he stands up and grabs his camera, aiming it at his face.

"Okay, so, that's that... there's blood everywhere and I have no regrets! Um... most may not know this, but I have a fear of trains after I was hit by one, so... NO MORE TRAINS PLEASE! THANK YOU!" he says, smiling slightly as he walks home.

Broken and Risky enter the house, taking their spots back where they were sitting.

Skylar: Have fun?

Broken: I know I did!

Risky: I don't like trains...

Grim: You did a good thing.

Grim pats Risky's head, making him giggle with delight. Destrey smiles and picks up another piece of paper.

**ProFlame dares:**

Alright so I have one. Broken has to throw full soda cans at Azrael  
Whiskers: My dare is for Grim to launch herself to Australia.

Broken sighs, thinking as he taps his foot.

Broken: Uh... we don't have any soda cans...

Skylar: We have beer cans!

Broken: That'll work!

Broken gets up and Azrael looks at him, still not knowing what the dare was. Before he knows it, two beer cans are being thrown at him, one hitting him in the head, the other hitting his shoulder.

Azrael: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Broken: That was the dare!

Upon hearing this, Azrael stands up and leaves the house, heading for ProFlame. While he's away, Grim can't help but smile at her dare.

Grim: YES! WHIKERS I LOVE YOU! GOODBYE!

She quickly jumps to her feet, and runs out of the house, heading for Sniffles' home. The remaining tree friends watch, before Skylar picks up the last piece of paper.

**Superluckystar asks and dares:**

* le gasp * You guys have never been to a rave party. Then my dare is to go to one now.

Mea: I have a question

Everyone : What is your biggest dream you want to come true.

Ooo I got one Azrael and Skyler I dare you to stick twinkies up your noses * covers mouth from a laugh * I will be funny. But a waste of the sweet treat. But still do it

Everyone, but Haku, smiles at the first dare. Risky happily nods his head.

Broken: We'll have to go to the rave party when Grim and Azrael gets back. We can't go without them! And... my biggest dream would to be marry Dana and live the rest of my life knowing she would be my wife... but, I gotta ask her first!

Skylar: I would love for my crush to love me back.

Destrey: To be an awesome YouTuber like Pewdiepie, Chaoticmonki, Livelavalive, and anyone else who's famous on there!

Risky: To have Bluepelt as my girlfriend, and to live in a world with only candy! YAY!

Haku: T-To be able t- f-fly w-w-without g-getting... h-hurt!

Broken: Grim's dream she wants to come true is to be normal, peaceful, and to have a perfect life with Jimmy... Yeah, she wants to be peaceful! Surprising!

Destrey: And I remember Azrael saying something about no longer being scary strong, and Tailwhip being his lovely wife... WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT SOMETHING WITH A LOVER IN IT? ARE HAKU AND I THE ONLY ONES WITHOUT THAT IDEA?!

Risky: IT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE FOREVER ALONE!

Skylar and Broken can't help but chuckle as the nepative's remark, which sets off the wolf. Destrey gets up, trying to harm the young drummer, but Broken holds him back, not wanting the teen to get hurt. Haku, seeing what's going on, screams in fear. He's once more into his little ball, shaking with fear. Broken finally throws Destrey away from Risky, only to have the wolf slam into the camera, and make it turn to static, before turning to black.


	4. Chapter 4

As the camera turns on, it shows Haku shaking in a corner with Risky trying to calm him down. Broken sighs as he looks at the camera, shaking his head slightly.

Broken: Hey guys! Well, as you can see, Haku's pretty scared at the moment. Uh... Xena, not to be mean, but please refrain from hugging him. He's still scared about yesterday, and he doesn't even trust us yet. He slept outside... in a tree... while it was raining... But, he should be okay in a few minutes! So, let's get this over with!

**XenatheAlienChick asks and dares:**

azrael:sorry about this but dress up as finn from adventure time and go to a crowded airport and scream alvin's hot juicebox

broken and risky:we know you like those asdf dares so you guys re enact ASDF movie 4 please

azrael:this ait a re enact dare but do the cinnonim challenge

grim, skylar, and destrey:re enact balloonshop im quite peeved

Azrael looks at his first dare and sighs as he grabs a book. He also grabs a camera, but before leaving, he glares at the one that's on.

Azrael: You know, Xena, it's not smart to have 'The Angel of Death' do these things. Bad things come back in return!

He then leaves, Haku screaming when the door slams, making Risky fall back. Broken shakes his head, and reads over the rest.

Broken: Uh, I'm sorry Xena, but we can't do the last one. Grim is still in Australia, and I heard that it's legal to kill there, so she's probably having the time of her life. And if not, she's probably in jail... or still killing people. So, we can try to do it when she comes home, I'm not sure when that is, but I can try calling her soon. So... RISKY! ASDF MOVIE 4! NOW!

Risky: COMING!

Risky leaves Haku's side, grabbing a camera as he leaves with Broken, only to have Destrey replace his spot. Skylar looks at Azrael's next dare and laughs.

Azrael stands in a crowed airport, wearing Finn's outfit. He growls as he looks around, fur puffing up in anger.

"ALIVIN'S HOT JUICEBOX!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. Before anyone can look at him, he's already gone, dressed in his normal clothes. He mutters to himself as he makes his way home.

Broken and Risky sit in a library that's abandoned. The only things there are computers and old books. Risky sits at a computer, turning it on, and logging in.

Risky: I'M GONNA DO AN INTERNET!

Risky clicks on the icon for the internet, only to have the sounds blaring out what seems to be video game sounds.

Broken: Well, I'm gonna do a book!

Broken pokes the book, and makes an 'oh' sound, as he face drops. Soon, a sign titled 'The Science Show' pops up, along with Risky standing in the middle of the library.

Risky: PIANO!

Out of nowhere, a piano falls on the young drummer. Broken watches in horror.

Broken: WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!

Risky giggles as he crawls out from under the ruble, brushing off the dust that has gotten caught in his fur. He shows Broken a thumbs up, telling him he's okay. Soon, Broken's phone is going off. He answers it, holding the phone to his ear.

?: This is a robbery.

Unfazed, Broken ends the call, and puts his phone back in his pocket. He shrugs, watching Risky as he crawls out of his skin, only to be replaced by the same. The fox stares at him for a few seconds, registering what just happened.

Broken: oh...

The two leave, and Risky finds a skateboard open for grabs. Knowing it's no ones, he takes it, skating down the street and onto a dirt road.

Broken: Risky! You can't skate here!

Risky: I'm nineteen, Broken! You can't tell me what to do!

After he said that, Risky was blown into the air, a sign with the words '**Mine Field'** on it. The nepative only falls back onto the ground, crawling over to Broken, making sure not to be harmed again. He then stands and smiles at the older male, who shakes his head.

As the two walk around the empty town, they soon come to an old Cafe. Broken opens the door, and they see many treats in there, all of them still good. Risky looks at the apple pie that sits behind the glass, his mouth watering.

Risky: I wanna be a pie!

Broken, who was in the other room, rushed into the kitchen, hearing Risky's voice from there. He sees a white pie in the oven, with little spots of red and blue on it. He drops down to his knees, eyes filled with tears.

Broken: RISKY! NOOOOO!

Risky: You okay, Broken?

Broken looks up, seeing his drummer eating the last piece of pie. He only sighs in relief. He happily stands up, walking out of the Cafe, picking up a top hat on his way out. He puts it on, a smile on his face. Risky looks at him, almost confused.

Risky: Nice hat.

Broken: Thanks!

Risky: I was being sarcastic.

Broken: Well I stole your face!

Risky puts a paw on his face, seeing that the fox did. Thinking of a spell, his face is back to normal, and the two laugh. As they roam around the city, they find a small time machine. Both could fit in there. As they do, Risky bumps into a lever, sending them back into the dinosaur age.

Broken: It... it worked! That time machine worked!

Upon saying those words, a large dinosaur stepped on him, a smile on its face.

Dinosaur: I am a stegosaurus!

Risky growls as he uses all his might to kick the dinosaur away. It yelps as it goes into a lake, showing Broken laying there, a look of pain upon his face.

Broken: Let's just get home.

The other boy nods in a agreement, helping the lead guitarist into the machine, and going back to their time. As they do, Risky quickly runs in front of Broken.

Risky: QUICKLY! SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!

Without hesitation, Broken does. Risky falls backwards, not being hurt. The bullet had only scraped his cheek. He laughs, standing up. Broken put the gun up the Risky once more.

Broken: You getting mugged, kid!

Risky: No! You're getting mugged!

Broken: AH! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!

The two laugh, walking down the street. As they do, they see a faint outline of a father and son, the man holding a large ball in his hands.

Father: Hey, son! Catch!

Son: Yay! Dad! I'm gonna catch it, I'm gonna catch it!

The ball comes down, crushing the boy. The two then disappear, and Broken and Risky look at each other in confusion.

Broken: Let's uh... let's just go...

Risky: Agreed.

The two start to make their way home, both wanting to forget what they just saw.

Broken and Risky get home, seeing Azrael is already there.

Azrael: WHAT THE FUCK?! XENA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Risky: What's wrong, Azy?

Azrael: I'm supposed to that stupid cinnamon challenge!

Skylar: AND WE GOT CINNAMON TOO! WHAT NOW BITCH!

Azrael shoots the other male a glare, before walking into the kitchen. He takes out a spoon and some cinnamon. After loading the spoon with the cinnamon, he takes a deeps breath, and puts it in his mouth. He tries to swallow the cinnamon, but ends up coughing, little dust clouds coming out of his mouth as he runs over to the sink, and turns it on, washing his mouth out.

Azrael: WORST. DARE. EVER!

The others laugh, excluding Haku.

Broken: Okay, onto the next!

**Dtksgirl asks:**

Why do you guys always were those masks?  
Are any of you guys immortal?  
Whats all of your fav songs? Mine is What do you want from me

How is Jack doing? He was always interesting to me.  
Hows slender man? Does he still boss you guys around?

Broken: Uh... no one here wears a mask. Grim did a long time ago, but that was because she was killing, and she didn't want anyone to see her face just yet. Azrael wears his hood up because... well he can.

Azrael: I'm immortal, and I think Grim is, but we're not sure. Uh... my favorite song would have to be Sink or Swim by Falling in Reverse.

Broken: Mine is Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead.

Risky: I love Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy!

Skylar: I enjoy the song Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert... SHUT UP! And I think that's the name of the band. I'm not really sure.

Destrey: I like Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin!

Broken: And Grim loves Soldier Side by System of a Down. Haku? What's your favorite song?

Haku: U-um... i-it's You're Not One of Them, b-by The Red Paintings.

Broken: Huh... well there ya have it! That's our favorite songs! And Jack's doin pretty well. Grim went over there a few days ago, and Jeff stole his mask, and Slendy doesn't really boss us around anymore. He's cool, and he basically just asks us to go get him his supplies every now and then, and to be safe.

Skylar: Well, that's all we have for today! Send us in questions and dares!

Destrey: Also got a text from Grim! She's coming back in chapter six! She also wants to know if anyone knows any great painting programs for her laptop, because paint isn't cutting it, and she finally has an idea!

Risky: HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS SOON! BYE!

Everyone waves goodbye as the camera fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken yawns as he lays his head on the arm of the couch, his eyes dropping slightly.

Azrael: Hello, everyone! We're back!

Broken: Sorry if I seem a bit different. Grim can't sleep, and it's effecting me too.

Skylar: Dude, just go get some rest.

Broken: If she suffers, I suffer, Sky.

Skylar: But... why?

Broken: Because that's how we are! When something effects one of us, it effects both of us!

Azrael: Okay! Before any punches anyone, let's get onto the questions!

**XenatheAlienChick asks and Dares:**

azrael:if you are an angel of death does that mean you are a shinigami? if you dont know what a shinigami is its a reaper and its what i am *flares points to herself*

risky:eat 10,000 candies then clock your speed limit

skylar:watch the nyan cat video

Azrael sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

Azrael: Actually, Flare, I was a normal guy, until I was killed. Then, I got my revenge on anyone I wanted to, until I was stopped, and pointed in the right direction. Now, I kill only bullies. I was given the name Azrael from my birth-mother, who is hopefully dead, and it seems I've grown up to that name. It translates to 'The Death Angel' or something like that in some type of language I do not speak. But, fun fact, I'm from Brazil!

Risky looks at his dare and happily gets up. Grabbing Destrey and a camera, he rushes outside, already knowing where to go.

Risky stands in a field, Destrey watching as he happily eats candy until he's at ten thousand. Then, he gets ready to run. Destrey gets ready, knowing this should be good. When Risky takes off, he's nothing but a blur, and Destrey's speed reader is broke. Risky just giggles, looking at the camera.

"HOPE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED! NOW LET'S GO, DESTREY!" he says happily, grabbing the wolf once more, and running home.

Skylar looks at the dare he has been given, and smiles.

Skylar: I've already watched it... at least a hundred times.

Azrael: And sorry, Xena, but we can't do the last dare. We're not good at jokes.

After saying that, Azrael picks up another piece of paper.

**OnlyHalf dares:**

Risky: Hey it says gullible on the ceiling  
Broken: Juggle seven pies and and Flipqy.

Risky smiles at the ceiling and punches OnlyHalf, laughing as he does so. Broken just gets up, trying to do his dare, only to fall asleep. Having some bad lucky, Fliqpy falls and lands on Azrael, who picks him up and throws him out the window.

Azrael: Well, that's all! And, on a not surprising note, Grim's thinking of doing a new story. This one has been stuck in her head, but she hasn't posted it yet. So, she's gonna be working on it now. Leave your questions and dares, and we'll get to them soon! Bye!

Everyone who's up and in the room waves goodbye as the camera fades to black.


End file.
